


chill in the wind (warm in your arms)

by Yoonki_397



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Practice Kissing, Vampre Kim Geonhak | Leedo, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonki_397/pseuds/Yoonki_397
Summary: Gunhak isn't sure which makes him more nervous: the kissing or the blood drinking.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	chill in the wind (warm in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/gifts).



> for my dear friend [changgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus)
> 
> happy (late) birthday, hope you enjoy this even though it's very short
> 
> Also thank you [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga) for beta-ing this for me, ily~

Gunhak isn’t sure which makes him more nervous: feeding from Hwanwoong or kissing him. 

There’s a certain intimacy that comes with feeding from someone, of holding another person’s life in your hands. Gunhak would compare it to kissing someone for the first time, the way you’re suddenly aware of someone else’s breathing, the feeling of their lips on yours. The sound of their heart beating. There’s a sense of control that comes with both, weighty and final, that Gunhak isn’t sure he’ll ever really be able to handle. Not when the life placed in his hands was Hwanwoong’s. 

To Gunhak, Hwanwoong was something precious, something that deserves to be doted on and treasured. The last thing Gunhak would ever want to do is hurt Hwanwoong, the thought of it so unforgivable that it makes him weary to even hold the other’s hand, afraid that the press of even just his fingertips, worn with the age that comes with his immortality, against Hwanwoong’s skin would be enough to shatter the delicate thing they have between them.

That’s part of the reason he always lets Hwanwoong lead. It’s always Hwanwoong who makes the first move. He’s bold and confident where Gunhak is timid and unsure, standing on his tiptoes to press his lips against Gunhak’s in the doorway of his apartment, guiding the taller brunet’s hands to his hips as he walks them to his bedroom, smoothing his own along the broad expanse of Gunhak’s chest as he lays down on his bed. He kisses without any hesitation, lips moving against Gunhak’s hungrily, parting on a gasp when he feels the other’s grip tighten on his hips and allowing for the brunet’s tongue to slip into his mouth. They kiss like that for longer than Gunhak can keep track of, long enough for him to lose himself until all he can hear is the rush of Hwanwoong’s blood in his ears. It’s too much, it always is when he forgets himself long enough to drop his guard, and Gunhak has to pull away before he does something stupid.

Hwanwoong’s face is flushed pink beneath him, large eyes half lidded and lips parted on a gasp. He’s beautiful, almost ethereal in the way he stares up at Gunhak, pale fringe framing his face like a golden halo. His blood is like a siren’s call in his veins, the sound rushing in Gunhak’s ears as they try to catch their breath.

“I’m not gonna break, Hyung.” Hwanwoong runs his fingers along his scalp and Gunhak has to do everything in his power not to tighten his grip on the other’s hips. 

He looks at Gunhak with so much trust. Even now, laid trapped beneath Gunhak at the end of the last bit of his self-control, Hwanwoong looks at him with an open yearning, like there wasn’t anywhere he’d rather be. As if he doesn’t realise Gunhak is the one about to break. 

Gunhak needs a moment to steady himself, to try and focus on anything other than the way the other’s heartbeat pounds in his ears like it’s his own, and Hwanwoong allows him one. It’s overwhelming to look at Hwanwoong, for Gunhak to be looked at like that, and the only way that he thinks to remedy that is by hiding his face in the place on the blond’s neck meets his shoulder. The scent of the other’s blood is the most intense there but in the moment Gunhak finds it easier to focus on the feeling of his fangs dropping to press against his bottom lip rather than the way Hwanwoong’s gaze makes his heart pound in his chest.

Hwanwoong moves to take one of the hands still gripping his hip into his own, linking their fingers together and squeezing before he’s sliding and positioning his wrist so Gunhak’s larger fingers are able to feel the steady pulse found there, while his other hand runs through Gunhak’s dark hair with the patience of a saint. 

Gunhak tries to remember what he’s done to deserve to be treated so gently by the other. 

“Gunhak,” Hwanwoong’s voice is just above a whisper, “it’s okay…” 

Hwanwoong gives him permission as freely as he always has, and Gunhak thanks him wordlessly with a kiss to his pulse point, before he fully leans in to press his teeth against the column of pale skin. 

Hwanwoong gasps as Gunhak’s fangs sink into his neck. It’s a long, drawn out sound, fleeting and pitched at the end; like he’s singing. Though Gunhak has never heard anything as beautiful as the sound of the blond when they’re together like this. 

The taste of Hwanwoong on his tongue does nothing to quench his thirst, if anything it stokes the warm pit of hunger in his stomach. Gunhak takes and takes, fangs sinking in deeper as the sweet taste of the blond’s blood floods his senses, and Hwanwoong gives willingly, back arching and hand clenching in the brunet’s hair as if trying to pull him somehow closer. 

Gunhak thinks that maybe this is where his fear comes from. Hwanwoong’s tendency to become over sensitive and overwhelmed, in turn overwhelming Gunhak. He responded so well to even the slightest touch, whining in the back of his throat and calling out Gunhak’s name. Even now, with Gunhak trying to hold him still, he tries to move his hips up against the brunet. 

Gunhak drinks until he feels Hwanwoong’s pulse slow to an almost barely there thump under his thumb. It stops him like a shock, makes him draw back from Hwanwoong’s throat even as the blond clings desperately to him. He licks the excess blood from the wound on the other’s neck as he feels Hwanwoong shiver at the feeling. Gunhak pulls away to check on him and is met with the sight of pale, blood stained skin and blowout pupils. He brushes the fringe out of the other’s eyes and cups his cheek, more than a little in awe at how beautiful Hwanwoong is gasping for breath.

“You were supposed to stop me,” Gunhak tries to sound disappointed, but it’s difficult when he’s full and sated, and Hwanwoong is turning his head to press kisses onto his palm.

“Hmm,” Hwanwoong hums, feigning thoughtfulness even as Gunhak feels the smile against his palm with his next words, “I guess I forgot…”

The blond looks up at him from the corner of his eye, trying to gauge the other’s response. He treats almost being bled dry like an afterthought, brushing it off as if it was a regular part of their sex life and not the main concern of it. An occupational hazard as part of dating a vampire. He must find the disapproving expression Gunhak sends him in response funny, because he’s suddenly bursting into laughter and curling into himself. Gunhak follows him, unable to keep himself from laughing a little from the sound of Hwanwoong, until they’re both laying on their sides, facing each other with their limbs tangled. 

The mood settles after a moment, silence falling warmly between them. He watches as Hwanwoong studies his face, Gunhak doing the same as they try catching their breath again. He places his hand on the side of Hwanwoong’s neck, palm pressed against the twin prickpoints he’d placed there. His skin is hot and he can feel the weakened thrum of his pulse. His chest rises and falls in tempo with it, Gunhak focuses on the rhythm of Hwanwoong’s heartbeat until he feels his own breathing sync up. 

“You were so good, Hyung,” Hwanwoong reaches to press his hand against Gunhak’s, the lack of circulation making his fingers feel ice cold against his, “Always so good for me…”

The bit of praise ignites something in Gunhak, something bright and hungry in the pit of his stomach. It makes him feel a little reckless, enough so that he surges forward to press his lips to Hwanwoong’s.

“Gunhak-“ Hwanwoong says on a gasp, hands clenching in the fabric of his shirt, hips moving to press against Gunhak’s. The brunet pulls him in, close enough that their bodies are flush together, close enough that he can feel Hwanwoong start to get hard against the thigh he has pressed between his legs. The feeling of it, as exciting and alluring as it was, makes Gunhak pull back and allow reality to set in again. He puts a bit of distance between them, moving his legs until just their ankles are tangled. Hwanwoong whines and tries to pull him back in with the grip he still has on his shirt. When the other doesn’t budge, the blond attempts to give him an annoyed look, but can only really manage a pout with how much blood he’s lost. 

“Later,” Gunhak promises, thumb brushing against the blond’s cheeks and smoothing out the frown on the corner of his lips. Hwanwoong, who can barely keep his eyes open at this point, sighs in reply.

He allows himself to settle, the feeling of the brunet’s hand against his skin and the sound of his breathing lulling him to sleep. Gunhak watches Hwanwoong’s eyelashes fan across his cheeks, the fall of chest steadying and relaxing. There’s a silence that falls on the room, safe and comforting, and in it Gunhak finds peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bf_wonwoo)
> 
> talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bf_wonwoo)


End file.
